1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor which is an output device of the computer, TV or other electronic products. More particularly, the present invention relates to a monitor having ribs for fixing a CRT the ribs being protruded matching the shape and contours of the CRT.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a monitor comprises a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) in whose front portion is formed a screen displaying output information, a main board in which a plurality of electronic circuits and accessories are mounted, main sash in which the main board is mounted, a shield which blocks the electromagnetic wave, and a monitor case in which above parts are assembled.
FIG. 1 is an exploded slant view of a common prior art monitor. As shown in the figure, the prior art monitor comprises a front cover 1 combined with the screen side of the CRT 2 while forming the front portion of the monitor housing, the CRT 2 having fixing lugs 2a at each edges, a shield cover 5 covering the CRT, a main board 3 combined with the bottom of the CRT 2, a main sash 4 in which said main board is mounted, and a rear cover 6 which covers said CRT 2 and shield cover 5 and is combined with the front cover 1.
The prior art monitor as said above is assembled by fixing the CRT 2 and other components into the front cover 1, and then combining the rear cover 6 with said front cover 1. Detailed process of the assembling is explained as follows:
First, the main sash 4 in which the main board 3 is mounted is bolted onto the bottom portion of the inner wall of the front cover 1 at right angle to each other, and then the CRT 2 is fixed into the rear cover 6 by screwing screws into junction holes (not displayed) formed at each of the edges of the inner wall of said front cover 1 and fixing lugs 2a formed at each of the edges of the CRT 2. And the shield cover covers the rear portion of the CRT 2, the rear portion of the CRT 2 being thereafter contacted tightly by the rear cover 6 while screws are screwed into other junction holes formed in each of the edges of the front and the rear cover. And assembly of the monitor is finished.
However, this prior art monitor has problems as follows:
First, the size of the monitor is large compared to the actual screen size because of the fixing lugs equipped at each of the edges of the CRT,
Secondly, productivity is low due to the complexity of the assembling process since the CRT is fixed by screws into the fixing lugs of the CRT and then the front cover and the rear cover are combined.
Thirdly, since the CRT is supported only by the four spots of junction holes formed at the edges of the inner wall of the front and the rear cover, said junction holes can be easily damaged due to strain stress originating from the weight of the CRT.